


true love's reverie pt. 1

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Series: Korvira Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Korvira Week, Korvira Week Day Six, fuck suyin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: Prompt: sensation"Kuvira spends hours in the canyon, flinging boulders, leveling peaks, and cracking open the ground until deep trenches swallow the grass and soil. It keeps her from being consumed by thoughts of Korra for a while...but not long enough."Song: Nights x Frank Ocean
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Korvira Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	true love's reverie pt. 1

An avalanche of mountainside comes roaring down into the canyon a few miles outside of Zaofu. The landscape has been carved open a few times in the past, usually when Kuvira is her most vulnerable, grappling with her worst fears and frustrations. There’s a narrow passageway that leads into this particular dried out gorge. It’s easy to miss unless you’re looking for it. Kuvira only found it after running from home on one of Suyin’s particularly cruel nights of yelling. 

If she closes her eyes she can still feel the blazing pain from the headache, the agonized breaths as she ran blindly through the fields, the tortuous cramping in her legs as she collapsed against a wall of fallen rocks. The memory of Suyin’s ire has faded. Who knows what it was that night—which was one of many, there having been too many to count—but Kuvira screamed underneath the moonlight, wanting to escape the misfortune of her life. The intensity of her mind’s suffering rattled the mountains until the passage revealed itself. It has been her refuge ever since.

Now, Korra’s gone on a diplomatic mission to settle a dispute between the Western Air Temple Nomads and the neighboring Fire Nation villages. Kuvira wanted to go with—show her support, stop hiding their relationship like a filthy secret—but she was still confined to the Metal City by order of the court. She's only served seven of her ten years of house arrest, so she’s stuck at home dealing with her anger. 

A towering plateau juts into the sky before crumbling into gravel between the cliff sides. When her heart rate is high, and her mind is brimful of worry, Kuvira can put on quite the show of earthbending. Metal doesn’t test her strength the way rock does, and she prefers the precision of the metallic element, but make no mistake, she can upend a small island on her worst days. Kuvira spends hours in the canyon, flinging boulders, leveling peaks, and cracking open the ground until deep trenches swallow the grass and soil. It keeps her from being consumed by thoughts of Korra for a while...but not long enough.

As she meanders back to town, gusts of wind muss her sweaty hair, reminding her of Korra’s playful banter when they spar.

> _“Come on, Great Uniter. You’re looking rusty.” Korra bobs and weaves lazily while Kuvira rolls onto her back._
> 
> _“I hope that’s not your best impression of me.”_
> 
> _Korra laughs at Kuvira’s offended frown. “Of course it is. You’re always so serious.” She reaches her hand down to pull Kuvira to her feet. The taller woman squeezes her eyes shut from the lingering pain of the fall. Her groans reveal her age._
> 
> _Instead of letting Kuvira steady herself, Korra steps into her space and plants a kiss on her cheek, earning another pout._
> 
> _“Don’t try to win my affections now.”_
> 
> _“Win your affections? I thought I had them,” she replies, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Kuvira just huffs even though it’s true. Her unorthodox relationship with Baatar was about allyship, common ground, and the mutual need for something other than discontent. Her love for Korra was entirely different. For the longest she hardly recognized it, mistaking it for hate, wishing that it was something else, that is was anything else. Korra wasn’t exactly available when they met, but somehow they found their way to each other, and all Kuvira’s affections— the subtle and the bold, the familiar and the strange—belonged to Korra._
> 
> _“That’s not the point. If we’re going to engage in combat, we have to do so without clouding our minds with emotion,” Kuvira explains, always just a little too committed to her craft._
> 
> _Korra musses her hair and smiles before stepping back into a fighting stance. “Whatever you say, Great Uniter.”_
> 
> _“ **Don’t** call me that!” _

Kuvira stops in her tracks, accosted by the memory playing cruel tricks on her. The familiar buzz of an airship flying above brings her back to reality. A few deep breaths later, she continues home to her quarters at the estate. 

Her first order of business was a hot shower to wash away her draining workout. She slips out of her clothes and leaves them in a neat pile. The cool bathroom tiles feel soothing under her achy feet as she pads towards the stall. Steam billows into the room and fogs the mirror, making the air deliciously sticky, opening every sinus and pore as she steps in. The hot water washes away some of the frustration and disappointment along with a salty layer of dirt. 

Kuvira stands under the shower so it splashes against her face and runs down her body like a waterfall. Without looking she grabs for a shampoo bottle and generously lathers her hair. Her fingers slowly massage her scalp, working the suds through her thick locks. The more she scrubs, the stronger the smell of jasmine and mint. Her nostrils widen curiously when she realizes she’s using Korra’s shampoo by mistake. Now the entire bathroom smells like her. 

It always smelled that way when they were careless enough to sleep together in Kuvira’s wing of the house. Every so often they were overtaken by need and resolved to do as they pleased. The feeling always expired around dawn, when the world’s eyes felt too judgmental for them to come out as a couple. Korra would inevitably decide to wait, shower, get dressed, and creep back to the guest house before anyone could catch them. The minty jasmine scent was all Kuvira ever got to keep.

> _“Shhhh, you’re going to wake the entire family,” Kuvira whispers firmly._
> 
> _“I don’t care, let them hear us,” Korra drawls drunkenly. She stumbles over the rug at the foot of Kuvira’s bed and falls backward into the fluffy duvet. A cloud of feathers explodes into the air, and she giggles at the sight. Kuvira couldn’t be mad if she tried._
> 
> _Korra props herself up on her elbows and curls a finger at the other woman. “Mmmmcomere,” she purrs, eyes steeped in wine-infused lust._
> 
> _What can Kuvira do but acquiesce? She crawls on top of Korra and lets herself be pulled down into a needy kiss. The delicate caress of Korra’s lips, and the bitter taste of merlot on her tongue, is absolutely tantalizing. Kuvira leans in harder, looking to capture her tongue, but suddenly feels her efforts aren’t being reciprocated._
> 
> _She sits up and finds Korra fast asleep underneath her. A gruff chuckle makes her toss slightly before settling into a deep slumber. Kuvira covers her with the blankets, changes into night clothes, then cuddles against Korra’s side._
> 
> _The next morning a few early birds wake the couple with their chirping. Korra jumps up, alarmed and bewildered. “Oh no, I slept here again? Vira, wake up.”_
> 
> _She rushes to the window to estimate the time of day then darts into the bathroom. A risky fifteen minutes pass while she showers, washes her hair, and steals some of Kuvira’s clothes. Before leaving, she kisses Kuvira on the cheek and whispers a goodbye. The earthbender spends most of that time pretending to be asleep because it’s hard to watch Korra go. Closed eyes, however, don’t shield her from the flowery scent of Korra’s shampoo._

Kuvira hopes a cup of tea will soothe her weary mind. She’s happy to find the kitchen empty with the head chef gone for the day. The cabinets are a bit disorganized—some herbs here, a few seasonings there, pots and pans everywhere—but she eventually finds what she’s looking for. 

Firebending is an attractive skill when waiting for water to boil. Time moves slower when the kettle is heating up, that’s a well known fact. Kuvira folds her arms and uses the moment of quiet to mentally inventory her collection of metal shoulder pads. Somewhere around number twenty two, the tea pot whistles, and she removes it from the flame. 

There’s no better place on the estate to enjoy a hot cup of tea than the pagoda, so Kuvira walks outside and sips slowly under the apricot sunset. Her yellow tea is perfectly brewed, making every taste bud in her mouth sing with delight. Suyin always sprang for the expensive stuff, her one redeeming quality. 

Korra had never tasted yellow tea before she came to Zaofu, that’s how rare it is. Kuvira starts daydreaming about the first time she had a real conversation with the Avatar. It was during her first time in Zaofu, when the Red Lotus was looking for her, and Zaheer was her biggest worry. They kind of, sort of, shared a cup of tea.

> _"Looking for something?” Kuvira is finally out of her guard uniform, having taken the night off to enjoy the events scheduled to welcome the Avatar._
> 
> _Korra spins around to face her, startled by the sudden sound of another person. She thought she was alone. “Oh! Uh...no, I found it, I think.” She looks around nervously, wondering ' where the hell is the door?'_
> 
> _“Don’t worry, I’m not going to confiscate the beverage.”_
> 
> _Korra laughs halfheartedly, embarrassed by how obvious her emotions are. All she wanted was some tea before bed, caffeine be damned, but the Beifong house was so expansive she couldn’t find anyone to help her. After a short search, she decided to get the tea herself. She’s feeling a bit guilty for helping herself to the family’s things, especially now that she's been caught._
> 
> _Kuvira walks around the kitchen island and goes into a cabinet that is just out of Korra’s reach. She brings down a jar of honey and slides it to Korra. “They raise the bees in the apiary just outside of town. It pairs well.”_
> 
> _There’s something familiar about the green flint in Kuvira’s eyes, and Korra struggles to place it. Where had she seen her before? She replayed her arrival in Zaofu, minute by minute, until the raven hair woman appeared in her memory. Kuvira was one of the guards stationed at the house when the crew touched down. Korra scrunches her brow while she thinks, unable to explain why a guard would be so comfortably dressed inside the Beifong home._
> 
> _“I’m Kuvira by the way. Nice to finally meet you,” she says, offering her hand._
> 
> _Korra reminds herself to shake firmly before cupping the other woman’s long fingers. “I’m —”_
> 
> _“Korra. I know. Everyone knows the Avatar.” Kuvira smiles, careful not to reveal too much of her inappropriate desires._
> 
> _“Right,” Korra laughs. “I sometimes forget about that.”_
> 
> _“No worries, I’m sure it’s exhausting. Well, I hope you enjoy your tea, Avatar.” Kuvira turns to leave but stops when she hears Korra clear her throat._
> 
> _“You can actually just call me Korra. I prefer it, really.” There’s an awkward pause, and the two women exchange timid glances._
> 
> _“I’ll try to remember that... Korra .”_
> 
> _Kuvira leaves the kitchen without whatever stupid thing she was looking for. Her head is pounding after holding her breath for most of their encounter. She didn’t talk to Korra again for three years._

The memory is offensive. Of all the things to reflect on, Kuvira wishes she could think of anything else. Working out didn’t help. Her shower made it worse. The tea doubled her sorrows. Maybe a walk would do the trick.

Outside of Zaofu's bustling city center, there’s a quieter residential area. Most families have a large plot of land they live on with gardens, ponds, and stables. It is a serene neighborhood and Kuvira’s favorite place to stroll. Even though the sun is quickly dying, she’s finally enjoying a moment of peace.

All is well for the majority of her time wandering through rows of houses and parks. Kids are laughing, glowflies are lighting up the trees, and the air is brisk, the perfect temperature for enjoying the outdoors. Kuvira loses track of time and space, reaching an unfamiliar deadend before she realizes. “Shit,” she curses under her breath. 

While she’s looking around to gain some sense of direction, a barking dog scares her half to death. When she realizes that the dog is off in the distance, and too far to be a threat, she laughs at herself for being scared. Kuvira thought she got over her fear of dogs when Korra introduced her to Naga. Apparently, hearing the guttural growls would always trigger her amygdala. 

> _Naga is sprinting down a narrow stretch of grass as fast as she can. Korra is standing about a hundred feet away, gazing into the sky for something to fall. As Naga’s ball appears against the sunrays, she has to shield her eyes to block the blinding light. Before she can track the ball and catch it, Naga barrels into her, bringing them both crashing to the ground._
> 
> _“Naga,” she groans. “Hit the brakes next time!”_
> 
> _The polar bear dog nudges Korra to her feet, and waits patiently for the ball to be thrown again. She’s not concerned with brakes, or caution, or any of that human stuff. She just wants to play. Korra launches the ball back down the path with a bit of airbending, and Naga takes off after it._
> 
> _Kuvira is at the other end, luckily with her back to the sun, and fields the ball like a veteran receiver. Naga barks playfully when she catches up, urging Kuvira to throw it once more. The earthbender sets it down and drives her foot into the ground. A bit of rock shoots up and sends the ball flying Korra’s way._
> 
> _This goes on for a while, until Naga is too tired to pursue her favorite toy. The trio reconvenes and finds a spot on the bank of a river to sit and catch their breath. Naga makes for a comfy backrest while Korra and Kuvira plop down a little closer than intended. As they relax, their hands accidentally touch a few times too many, making them blush like grade school girls. They haven’t addressed the growing tension between them every time Korra comes to visit, but it’s become obvious that they have feelings for each other._
> 
> _“Kuvira, can I ask you something,” Korra questions apprehensively._
> 
> _“Ask away.”_
> 
> _Korra peeks at Kuvira out the corner of her eye, too nervous to make direct eye contact. There’s an internal argument going on in her head during her expectant pause. She fixes her lips to ask Kuvira about their relationship—well, more so friendship—but she’s interrupted before she can. Naga spots an elephant rat nosing around the field and darts after it. Korra and Kuvira fall back with a painful thud._

The walk home goes by quickly while Kuvira is lost in her reverie. It’s early evening and the house is alive with movement when she returns. Wing and Wei are on their third round of Pai Sho in the den, BJ is toiling away in his workshop, Huan is dragging scrap metal through the sand garden as if Suyin hasn’t told him not to one hundred times, and Baatar Sr. is reading a book in his office. Almost every window is lit up in the house, and it gives Kuvira a bit of anxiety. Everyone welcomed her home with open arms, but she kept her distance, choosing solitude most days that Korra wasn’t there. 

She passes the front door and opts for the back entrance closer to her room. She’s oddly happy to see her bed even though it’s empty, it’s been a long day. Kuvira strips down to her underwear and forgoes pajamas, no need to be modest when she's going to be sleeping alone. She yanks back the blanket and finds a blue shirt balled up by the pillows. “Korra,” she sighs. 

Staring at the shirt doesn’t make her girlfriend appear. Stretching it over her slightly wider frame doesn’t get the job done either. Rolling over to Korra’s side of the bed actually makes her absence worse. No matter what Kuvira does, she can’t seem to focus. Every sense has been assaulted by memories of Korra—the feeling of wind in her hair, the smell of shampoo, the taste of yellow tea, the sound of a random dog, and the sight of her shirt. What had Kuvira done in her past life to deserve such torture?

 _This life has been karmically hectic enough_ , she thinks to herself before slamming a pillow over her face. Kuvira suffocates herself a bit before tossing the pillow across the room. She is far beyond her wit’s end, desperate for a distraction.

Meditation is her last resort, she sucks at it, but it’s worth a shot. She rifles through her chest and finds a rolled up mat to lay out on the floor. Kuvira crosses her legs and lets her open hands rest on her knees. The positioning was easy, the act of clearing her mind was much harder. It took her several tries before she fully relaxed into a comforting silence.

* * *

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Kuvira’s eyes shoot open. She’s not in her room anymore, there’s colorful trees and odd creatures all around her, and she can’t understand what’s happened. Her head turns back and forth, searching for the voice she’s grown to know and love.

“Took you long enough.” Kuvira almost dislocates her neck as she swivels around to find Korra walking towards her. The scenery is starting to look familiar as her girlfriend approaches.

“I...where are we,” she muses. Korra laughs softly and takes a seat by her side. 

“This is the Spirit World. Don’t you recognize it?”

Kuvira had repressed most of the memories from their little spat, but the glowing magenta flowers were hard to forget. She looks over Korra’s form as they sit in the bed of irises. It feels like a dream, she’s almost certain it is one, then Korra takes her hand. “I can feel that,” Kuvira says, surprised and intrigued.

“Crazy what spirit projection can do, huh?” Korra shares a wide smile, a sight that Kuvira has missed more than she’s willing to admit. Every time Korra left it was harder to cope. The sheets felt scratchy, the days seemed shorter, and nothing brought her the joy she was looking for. Having Korra in this moment is almost overwhelming, even if it’s only her spirit. 

“I miss you,” Kuvira confesses, not that Korra didn’t already know. She was experiencing the same yearning halfway across the world.

“I miss you too, Vira.” Korra leans over enough to see the specks of honey in Kuvira’s eyes. If they were really together she’d be able to smell her too. She gives Kuvira a slow and passionate kiss, melting into the feeling of being together in this way. It’s not the same as actual touch, there’s something more sensual about connecting in the Spirit World, and they both realize their needs go far beyond hand holding and kissing. 

Kuvira’s eyes darken as if the kiss flipped every switch in her body. If this was the closest she could get to having Korra in her arms, she wanted every bit of her, no inch of flesh left untouched. And as if Korra can read her mind, she throws herself onto Kuvira’s lap and takes her mouth again. This time she doesn’t hold back, she pulls her in closer, settling against her thighs. She doesn't dare break away, not until she proves just how much she’s missed her girl. 


End file.
